A Peculiar Company of Ladies
by Casa Circe
Summary: SUMMARY: ARSLAN SENKI FALL FESTIVAL 2016 Day Six: Costumes / Disguises. Narsus has the brilliant idea of dressing the group up as women so they can pass through enemy territory undetected.


A Peculiar Company of Ladies

 _NOTE: A short, fun piece, set sometime in season 1 or 2. It doesn't really matter. I was pressed for time and I didn't want to commit to anything too complicated so that I could post something for today. And I could never forget that one piece of art with Arslan in a dress. He is just too pretty._

 _Enjoy and please do let me know what you think._

.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Daryun asked skeptically.

"Of course," Narsus replied confidently, "Now when have I ever given you any cause for doubt?

The warrior raised an eyebrow. "Do you really want an honest answer to that?"

Narsus frowned. "Seriously though, it's a bit risky but everything will be fine, I assure you."

"Don't worry too much, Daryun," Arslan said reassuringly, "I trust in Narsus' plan, even if it is a bit unorthodox."

The group needed to pass through a small Lusitanian town before they could reach one of their allies' fortresses. But at this particular time of year, there was a public festival and bazaar in that brought people from all over the continent to this small town. Narsus had decided to take advantage of this by having the group disguise themselves so as to blend in with the merrymakers.

But in order not to arouse too much suspicion, his plan involved having most of Arslan's group dressed as women.

Suffice to say, the plan did not appeal to everyone.

There were protests from every side although Arslan had the final word and he had declared the plan a sound one. Naturally, not everyone would be dressed as a woman as it would be extremely unconvincing for either Daryun or Jaswant, with their height and build to pass as women. Narsus could somehow be a tall, blond woman while everyone else would don various pretty dresses so as to look like a company of exotic beauties come to marvel at the wonders of the bazaar.

The various colorful dresses and accessories had been acquired, not surprisingly, by Gieve, who had made some connections while socializing around the kingdom. He would not be dressed as a woman but would maintain his persona as a traveling musician.

"No one really pays attention to me most of the time," the minstrel said, "and it would not be too unusual for me to accompany a group of lovely ladies."

The actual ladies in the group had no issues although Alfarid was not too accustomed to dressing as a demure, pampered lady. Elam, having done such a mission before, did not have much difficulty with this new assignment and made no fuss.

"In some ways, Elam is more capable of moving with ladylike grace than Alfarid," Gieve observed but made sure to keep his thoughts to himself to avoid a massive internal conflict.

Arslan found the whole exercise a bit strange but he was also amused by it. And blessed with his own ethereal beauty, the prince was easily transformed into a mysterious lady. Farangis grinned as she finished dressing him up and the others could not help but blush slightly when they saw the result. It was decided that Arslan would be the noblewoman while everyone else would be his ladies-in-waiting.

To make the disguises more effective, all the "ladies" wore light veils that covered the lower halves of their faces, leaving only their eyes visible. Jaswant and Daryun would cover themselves in cloaks and headdresses, and serve as the "body-guards" of the ladies. The preparations were completed and the group proceeded to the bazaar with caution.

It was an extremely lively occasion and one that brought more pleasure than anyone had anticipated. Even though they knew they were simply passing through enemy territory so that they could reach a place of safety, they found themselves strangely charmed by it all.

Arslan, in particular, was overwhelmed by the abundance of wares and objects on display from all around the world. He heard so many languages spoken simultaneously and he wondered at all the amazing things he saw. He kept all of this in his memory and hoped that one day, when peace returned to the land, there could be celebrations like this more often.

Alfarid and Elam were likewise awed by all they were seeing and they had to restrain themselves from touching some of the trinkets and rare items that were being sold in the bazaaar. Farangis likewise had to exercise some self-restraint when it came to the alcohol. Gieve enjoyed himself by chatting up various salespeople and admiring the different kinds of musical instruments on display. Elam had to restrain Narsus from buying new art supplies and books.

Daryun and Jaswant were the only ones on edge the whole time, watching their charges like hawks, even though they knew that the "ladies" were more than capable of defending themselves. But several times they needed to give subtle hints to eager merchants and ogling customers that the women were not to be disturbed.

And on several occasions during that festive day, Arslan's gaze met those of innocent bystanders and he was surprised that certain young men would blush furiously and look away from him. He had had no idea that he had this effect on people and he always looked confused by this even though his companions were not in the least bit surprised.

Thankfully, the day passed without incident and the group had successfully passed through the town without detection or arousing suspicion. No one had paid particular attention to them and they left in peace. In the days to come, however, the merchants of the bazaar would incessantly discuss the peculiar company of exotic beauties who had suddenly graced the fair with their presence and then left just as abruptly and mysteriously as they had arrived.


End file.
